<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>冬日两则 by UnknownX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857909">冬日两则</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX'>UnknownX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 本香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownX/pseuds/UnknownX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>两则发生在冬天的小片段。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Benn Beckman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 冬霾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这是香克斯和本穿行在这片山林里的第二个下午。</p><p>身后紧紧跟随追捕的海军士官早已不见踪影，他们本可以放慢些脚步，毕竟见多识广的男人观察环境后早就下过断言，沿着这个方向一直走，不出意外的话，三日内定能离开此地——但望向半山腰那轮白惨惨的太阳，本还是微不可及地叹了口气。他有些想念山脚下连绵成片的坡顶和小镇边缘海岸一张张树起的船帆，其中就有他和香克斯最熟悉的那一张，但这着不得急，毕竟不能指望这熹微的残阳来融化满山的积雪。</p><p>他们还算幸运，选择了正确的路线，一路沿着背风向阳的方向，并未遭受过在厚厚雪地中举步维艰的困境；但山地的微气候实在有些古怪，早上还是生气勃勃的晴好样子，过午却又迅速阴沉下来，天空一半是暗淡的铅灰一半是半透光的厚厚云层，这是随时都会起风甚至暴雪的征兆。</p><p>感受到身后脚步的停滞，走在前面的男人回头看向自家船长，红发的少年正盯着路边被冻硬的枯黄草叶发呆，感受到包含询问意味的视线后又马上回过神来，朝他做了个小小的鬼脸，“就在这附近休息下吧！虽然一副要变天的样子可是……我有点饿了。”</p><p> ————————————</p><p>他们开始在附近搜寻干燥的树枝。香克斯蹦蹦跳跳地跑在前面，本瞟了眼自家船长脚下蹬着的短靴，漫无边际的思绪飘到了那双被留在船舱的万年不换的系带凉鞋上。如果不是上岛前他打点好一切，顺便苦口婆心劝说少年“最好换一双方便行动的鞋”最终成功，现在又会是怎样的一副光景呢。</p><p>“冻死我了……”前方的香克斯停下脚步回头，抱紧手臂抖了抖身体又跺跺脚，靴子落在被冻硬的土地上发出沉闷的响声，“贝克好慢。”他朝双手呵气，然后指向路边干涸得只剩半股水流的小溪，“沿着这个走一段路程，说不定能找到河流或者湖泊呢。怎么样，要不要过去看看？”</p><p>本明白香克斯想表达的意思。这个季节的山林本该有狍子或雪兔之类出没，可积雪和结冰限制了打猎行动，况且一路上他们根本就没见过半点其他动物活动过的踪迹，一只都没有！烤肉是没戏了，那么找到河流或湖泊，在冻结的冰面上凿个洞，冰冷刺骨的活水中，说不定会有鲜嫩细腻的鱼肉等着他们呢。</p><p> ——————————</p><p>他就知道。他就知道事情不可能这么顺利。</p><p>走出被潮湿沉重的雾气笼罩着的树林，眼前豁然开朗。香克斯猜得不错，溪流的尽端真的连接着宽阔的河流，然而现在，时节不对。如果换个时间过来，比如夏日的雨后，那他们看到的就不会是布满大大小小鹅卵石的干燥河床，而会是湍急的水流和壮阔的瀑布了，当然，还有活蹦乱跳的鱼和虾。</p><p>红发的少年走进枯竭的河道，苦着脸蹲下来，泄愤似的抓起身边的圆圆石子，再随手丢出去，就像一只被抢走了送到嘴边的肉的小狐狸——虽然不想扫了船长的兴致，他并没有选择提醒香克斯，而是跟着他一块来到了河边，但果然还是生气了啊。本笑了笑，向前走了几步伸出手，抓住少年的手腕拉他起身走出河床。脚下崎岖不平，要多加小心才行。</p><p>那么就只能有什么吃什么了。本在干燥的空地上架好柴堆，一转头看到香克斯靠着一棵盘根错节的大树坐下，便把行军锅从包裹中掏出来，又把包袱递给少年，“在这里呆着别乱跑。”少年点点头。</p><p>树林里的光线变暗了。冬天的山里日头短，太阳很快就会下山了。划亮火柴，引燃柴堆，温暖的篝火跳动起来，本把锅在火堆上架好，正准备走开去把包裹里的干粮和食材翻出来，这时，他的袖子被人拉住了。</p><p>“给你肉干。”香克斯递过来一块包得严严实实的块状物。远处树下，是已经被翻得底朝天的包裹。本叹了口气，这倒是省得自己跑一趟了。</p><p>“干饼。”</p><p>“盐，还有调味料。哇贝克，我们的包裹看着这么小，里面怎么什么都有啊？”少年一遍又一遍地在树下和篝火边跑动，来回递着食材和工具。</p><p>本有些想笑，但脸上还是保持住了严肃的表情。这包裹不是香克斯负责收拾的，一路上也没让他背过，他当然不会知道。还有，明明可以一次性全部拿过来的，可他精力充沛的小船长非要一次只拿一两件，蹦蹦跳跳的身影像小动物一样，似乎不懂得什么叫取巧也不需要懂，并且永远没有安静下来的一刻。</p><p>没过多久，锅里就冒出了咕噜噜的沸腾声。本搅动着一锅汤汤水水，旁边的香克斯一会儿用树枝拨弄火堆，一会儿又把手放在锅子上面感受着蒸腾的热气。本拍拍他，“这边没你什么事了。去那边坐着吧，一会儿吃饭了。”</p><p>“我就知道，贝克你就是嫌我碍事了，切。”香克斯白了他一眼，鼓着脸颊走开了。本头都没抬。</p><p>时间差不多了，本小心翼翼地用长柄勺舀起一勺食物，尝了一口。“饭做好了，香克斯。”他轻声叫道，把饭菜和汤从锅里盛出来到碗里。四周一片安静，除了篝火燃烧的声音，没有其他动静。树下并没有少年的身影。“香克斯？”还是没有回答。“香克斯！”他放大的声量中多出了一丝急躁。少年不是小心眼的人，不至于为了这么点小事情就生气，但这家伙一向闲不下来，万一在这个空当四处乱跑出了什么事……</p><p>“瞎嚷嚷什么呀！”熟悉的声音从背后出现了，本松了口气。“刚才我在树林里找到了好东西！你猜猜是什么？”红发的少年绽开了灿烂的笑容，邀功似的问他，还没等到回答，就迫不及待地把藏在身后的东西举到对方眼前，“看！”</p><p>是几枚手掌大小的植物块茎，表面还粘着泥土。本看着坑坑洼洼的野红薯，终于笑出了声。</p><p> ——————————</p><p>“好喝！”香克斯抿了一口汤，放下碗时，眼睛闪亮亮的。“那就好。”本轻声回答。他厨艺并不顶尖，但也称得上擅长，所以他很清楚，只用肉干配上盐巴调料煮出的热汤，能有多美味呢，况且他们还得配着难以下咽的干饼吃下去。</p><p>香克斯这么回答他，只是因为他不在意这些，对饮食没有那么多讲究罢了。不过话说回来，身为海盗，风餐露宿饥一顿饱一顿也是常态，不管香克斯还是他自己，都是抱有这样的觉悟的。</p><p> 香克斯以风卷残云般的速度把他自己那碗汤汤水水解决掉了。看来是真的饿了，本一遍嚼着干饼一遍想。吃完饭的香克斯把空碗往旁边一放，就托着腮坐在原地，笑眯眯地盯着对面还在吃饭的男人看，也不说话。本突然有些不敢直视自家小船长的目光了。他起身走向篝火，从柴火堆的灰烬中扒拉出几个圆滚滚来，拍了拍递给少年：“给，你的红薯。小心点。”</p><p> 香克斯用指肚轻轻夹起一枚他的战利品，中途还不停将它在双手间轮换交替——它现在真的非常烫，几分钟后待热气散去一些，它将会是冬日最能温暖人的食物，但少年似乎并没有那么多耐心。他用最快的速度把它掰成两半，头也不抬地把其中一块递给了身边的男人，随即用指甲剥去另一半红薯边缘处的皮，毫不客气地张嘴咬下去。</p><p>本撇了撇嘴角，几乎忍不住要叹出气来。他已经知道接下来会发生什么事情了。</p><p>下一秒钟他就看到坐在对面的他的小船长左手捂住胸口弯下腰来，半天直不起身子，右手还举着那被咬了一口的半截红薯不肯松手。他不动声色地起身，舀了一勺冷水，递到少年的嘴边。少年半晌才缓过劲来，放开了捂在胸口的手泪眼汪汪地抬头，咬住勺子含了一会儿又松开，可怜兮兮地咕哝着烫死我了烫死我了怎么能从食管烫到心里的……</p><p>这就叫做自作自受。本一边拍抚着香克斯的背一边腹谤。</p><p> ——————————</p><p>吃过饭收拾好行李，他们静静地看着天空的颜色从没什么生气的白转成了落日的橘红，现在正在逐渐变成深沉的蓝黑色。冬天山林里的太阳总是落得特别早，周围依稀有雾气升腾起来。</p><p>本感受到入侵的丝丝冷意，他往篝火里投入了一把木柴。黑夜将要来临，树林里可能会起风，或许把披风脱下系个临时帐篷会比较好？</p><p>他刚要起身，就感受到身体一侧胳膊处突然加大的重量，随即是靠上他肩膀的一头红毛。他低下头，正对上香克斯被篝火映得闪闪发亮的琥珀色眸子。也许是热汤和烤红薯的力量还未消散，他的脸色红扑扑的。旺盛的篝火在他们面前跳动，温暖了这片小小的休息地，本却恍然觉得，似乎贴在他身侧的少年才是拥有更高热度的热源。</p><p>“贝克，”小船长闭上眼睛，轻声道，“就这样休息一会儿吧。半夜醒来天气好的话我们可以继续赶路。”男人点头，擦亮火柴点燃一支烟，把披风往对方身上搭了搭。少年又靠近了些，抱住对方胳膊的手臂收得更紧了。他的呼吸渐渐平缓下来。</p><p>就在本快要抽完那支烟，昏昏沉沉几乎也要睡去的时候，他听到少年又在轻声唤他。</p><p>“贝克。”</p><p>“嗯?”他缓慢地睁开眼，右手无意识地摸上怀里的步枪。</p><p>“怎么了？”他侧过脸，微弱的火光中，他看到香克斯惺忪的睡眼。篝火已经快要熄灭了。</p><p>“我会找到很多很多伙伴的。”</p><p>“厨师什么的也会有的。”</p><p>“到时候……就让他给我们两个做好吃的。”</p><p>以比平常慢许多许多倍的语速发表完这番不知道是梦话还是清醒时的发言后，小船长又靠上身侧的肩膀，这次他真的睡着了。</p><p>身边弥漫着的雾气越发潮湿浓重，本点燃了第二支烟。他抬起头，看到了黄昏最后一束落日红光透过树林缝隙撞进眼里，天空那边，一轮圆月静静出现在地平线边缘。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 雪沉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>乌云压得更低了，强风挟带着雪片和冰粒，刮得人视线模糊。但这阻拦不了灰发的男人。他只是默默计算着到达目的地需要多久时间，如果把一路上的地形起伏，道路平整程度以及恶劣天气全部考虑在内的话……最后他摸摸腰间系着的步枪，把外套裹得更紧了些。</p><p>“走吧。”他牵起缰绳，招呼身旁的马儿。这是他们向驻扎地的村民借来的，这样的天气下，马匹总能起到些用途。马儿垂着头，顺从地迈开脚步，算是回应了他。</p><p>本知道去哪里能找到他的船长。一行人刚刚安顿下来，香克斯就留下一句“我一个人出去走走”，随后不见踪影。干部们见怪不怪，甚至连眼都没抬。每个人都需要有独处的空间，新世界的四皇也不例外。</p><p>但他的船长独处时实在令人放心不下。众所周知，香克斯热爱喝酒，无饮不欢，无论宴会节庆还是平日；那个和现在一样下着暴雪的夜里，在岛上各处遍寻不着香克斯的本，最后在远离人烟的古树下发现了他，正倚着一块石头睡得正香——天知道吹着能把人骨头刮透的冰冷寒风，这人到底是怎么睡着的。灰发的男人心惊地搂他起来，压在披风上的积雪簌簌而落，他从未感觉到怀里的人这么凉过。</p><p>红发的男人依然恍惚着。他搂住对方的脖子乖乖地倚在他肩膀上，把身体大半重量都压在自家大副身上，一步步蹭着回去。本低头瞟了一眼他们脚下被压乱的痕迹，猜想对方靴子里一定灌满了雪。香克斯走着走着又犯困放慢了脚步，本扶住他的腰把他往自己怀里靠了靠，扳过他的脸凝视着他的脸。</p><p>如果我不管你，你该怎么办呢。</p><p>如果就这样把你丢在野外一整夜，第二天又会怎么样呢。</p><p>也许……也并不会怎么样。他的船长当然有着自保的意识和能力。但他还是忍不住这样想到，接着摇摇头，把这个念头抛到九霄云外去。</p><p>这个男人的血是不会冷下来的，红团的大副近乎偏执地相信着。他不会让它发生，他们不会让它发生。就算他和他们都没法留在他的身边了，这件事情也一样不会发生。</p><p>他骑上马，迎着寒风前行。他们跨过一棵横在路上的树的残骸，它的树根被完全掀起来，横七竖八朝各个方向伸展着，树枝则折断得满地都是，几乎被积雪完全覆盖了起来。道路两侧挺立着更多的细瘦树干，它们落光了叶子，直直地插向铅灰色的天空。马儿突然打了个响鼻，不安起来，角度不小地甩动脑袋，用力踢着蹄子。本安抚着它，紧紧抱住它的脖子，以免从马上摔下来。望向远处被吹得打起旋的小雪包，这是暴风的征兆，他这么判断到。</p><p>不久后他便看到远处备受侵蚀的岩壁被雪幕掩盖了。那并不是从天而降的，旋风裹挟着厚厚的积雪把它们卷上几十米的高空，再纷纷然落下去。本和马儿停在那里，就像是一座雕塑。他驱使着马儿换了个方向，继续奔赴他想要到达的目的地。</p><p>身后的披风猎猎作响，冰冷的北风如同刀子般割着本的脸，但他毫不理会。他似乎在想着什么，又似乎什么都没想。</p><p>他心中，有一个小小的念头将暴烈的旋风同熟悉的红发男人形象联系起来，随后便一发不可收拾。</p><p>那人能够一剑劈开天空。甚至有目睹过他们战斗的海贼，曾经这么向本形容过：“那一瞬间，我以为他的剑划破了白昼与黑夜的界限。”本喜欢这个说法。</p><p>他的名字，在世人口中永远被和“强大”“决心”“坚忍”……甚至“残酷”这样的字眼联系起来。与此同时，在带有三道伤疤的骷髅旗下战斗的海贼们提到他，却只会带着尊敬和景仰。</p><p>也同样是这个男人，他会在尘埃落定后的战场持剑而立，披风下摆在身后飘扬。直到自家大副的身影出现在视野里，他才会噙着一抹微笑，放纵自己的身体倒在那人的怀里。</p><p>本有时会这样觉得，他永远也抓不住他。或许是自己太过贪心了。</p><p>灰发的男人跳下马，牵着缰绳向前走去。他在一座洞穴前停下了脚步。洞穴的入口处不太大，入口前有一小片空地，覆盖着薄薄的残雪和泥土，岩壁上依附着黑绿色的苔藓和地衣。他把马拴在石头旁，点燃油灯，踏入了幽深的洞窟。</p><p>洞穴里光线昏暗，道路狭窄，充满了各种角度的回旋与分岔，本却丝毫没有为此感到困扰。他很清楚他应该前往的方向，因为，那个气息就在前方。</p><p>空间突然变得开阔，习惯了黑暗视野的男人被前方传来的白光刺激到，微微眯起了双眼。那白光并不强烈，外面的雪也不可能这么快停。这不像是直射的阳光。</p><p>转过最后一个弯，本感受到了空气的流动，随后他为他所见到的景象惊叹了。小小的洞穴里，竟然隐藏着如此开阔的自然天井。天光直直倾泻下来，四周的岩壁遮挡住了大部分风雪，可还有零星的雪花被风裹挟着从上端的开口飘落到洞穴内部。</p><p>岩壁和地面是灰色的，斑驳的积雪是白色的，反射着并不耀眼的光。在这灰与白之间，本望见了那抹跳动的红色。但那跳动仅仅是视觉效果。他的船长此刻正静静地倚在背风的岩壁上，怀里抱着剑，一侧的披风已经从肩上滑落，露出半截锁骨来。</p><p>可真是找了个睡觉的好地方啊。大副轻手轻脚地走过去，用两根手指捏着边缘替他把披风提上去。红发的男人依然没有要醒来的迹象。他睡得那么香，身体自然蜷缩，长长的睫毛一颤都不颤。本不由自主想要抬手撩起他脸颊两侧散落的碎发，但他极快地收回了手。他看到落在红色发间的一片雪花因为他的靠近而融化消失了。</p><p>这时香克斯含糊地咕哝了一声，皱了皱眉。吵醒他了么，本想着。但他的船长只是动了动，把残缺的那一部分身体向着石壁更加贴近。本好久没见到他睡得如此安稳过了。</p><p>灰发的男人伸出手掌贴上风化的壁面，感受着它的温度。冰冷，坚硬，潮气湿重渗入骨髓，对健康诸多不利，却能够缓解恼人的幻痛。男人默默思索，或许他应该以此为切入点找个替代方案出来。</p><p>他在沉睡的男人身旁坐下，擦亮火柴点燃了一支烟。过一会后，他会牵起对方的手，并肩穿过幽深的洞穴，走入阴沉肆虐着的暴风雪中。暴风雪的另一侧有着什么呢？他不清楚，也许会是一片虚无。但这并不重要，起码他还可以和身边的男人在马背上共同分享一瓶结着冰渣的酒。</p><p>他等待着他的船长醒来。</p><p>End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>